How Ace met his 'Kitty'
by ChiyoTaisho
Summary: What happens when Ace's 'Kitty' comes home drunk as hell when they first met *wink wink* crack fic XD. ITS FUNNY :U *contains slight lime.. and a little yaoi refrences and rated m for sexual suggestions and language A/N: First story that came to us at 2 a.m in the morning LOL
1. How i met my 'Kitty'

Choi Sarang~

Sarang comes from the Himeji Village near Osaka.

She was friends with luffy since she beat up ace with a frying pan that ChiChi gave her. (Chichi always beats up Goku and Vegeta with a Frying pan~) They met when they were ten years old ^_^ Soon she met the Pirate Ace and she already knew that she would TOTALLY NOT get along with him. One night when she was partying with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru , Kouga, Yukimi, Raikou, Miharu, Gau, Yoite ( who was sitting in his corner of depression with mushrooms sticking out walls ._. dafuq eww -_-) She was also partying with EXO and a bunch of other sexy people. She was drunk as hell when she came back to the pirate ship. Ace took advantage of her drunken state and raped her. ( She obviously enjoyed it since everyone on board could hear them) And Ace started calling Sarang Kitty. And in the next morning when she awoke she wondered where in the gummy worms she was.

~Flashback~

Sarang was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden she heard Ace shouting Marcos name in his sleep. (The dude with the dingle-ling on his forehead)

'' OH GOD MARCO, FASTER"

Sarang's eyes twitched in disturbance. ' What the…?Is he seriously fantasizing about that …. I don't even know!' She got up, put on her clothes and threw a pillow at him. '' WAKE UP YOU HORNY BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME YESTERDAY , YOU ASS !

~Ace POV~

I heard that noisy bitch that shouting at me. Ugh, I'm tired what does she want? I can't believe I hit on that psycho-bitch. I was really horny after Marco rejected my love letter. I don't know why, since he rejected me…

~Another flashback in a flashback~

I secretly sneaked a love letter in Marcos folder.

I can't believe him!

I gave him letter confessing my love for him.

He said : ''Dafuq did I just read?!''

…..

….

…

I sobbed quietly in a corner.

'' WHY?! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!''

I sighed heavily and was about to make my way back to my room when suddenly I heard that drunk bitch giggling and slapping the .. air?! What in the?! …. Sometimes I really wondered why Luffy even bothered letting her in the Ship ._. That Creeptard

Anyway, I suddenly felt extremely horny so I thought…. Why not? She's creepy… but hot. She'll probably kill me tomorrow but… oh well. 'hehehehe' I grinned slyly and slowly made my sexy moves on Sarang.

Soon we were in the bedroom and yeah….

SHE'S FUCKING AWESOME!

'' Hey baby, how about I'll give you nickname, eh?''

She let out a drunk giggle. " Oh~ and what might that nickname be?'' She gasped out as I pushed her against me.

" How about… Kitty?''

'' That's so Hot, Acy baby! OMG!''

She bent over and….

Yeah…. What happed after that isn't really supposed to be written down anywhere *blush*

~end of flashback~

ANYWAY… IT decided to throw a fucking pillow at my handsome god-like face. Bitch. " YO KITTY, SHUT UP OR GET THE FUCK OUT. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!''

IT ran toward me and growled. .fuck. I'm scared ._. WHERE'S LUFFY WHEN YOU NEED HIM GODDAMNIT!

'' Kitty? Did you just fucking call me kitty?! ''

'' Well, you seemed to like it yesterday when you bent over and-

I was cut off by IT biting my leg. THE FUCK?!

AHJSHDPDUDWAIQP~!

OH NO SHE JUST DIDN'T BITE MY LEG?!

~ End of flashback~

P.S. Sarang this was REALLY funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAI GAWD GUESS WHAT?! IMA BE KING OF THE PIRATES! HAHAHAHA I'LL FIND THE ONE PIECE! Oh yea so I don't get why Ace can't tell me the rest of the story… I wanted to know what happened :I Oh well…! Oh! Zoro's calling me better go help my friends! That's what friends do right?! HAHAHA ANYWAYS ILL SEE YOU LATER! By that… I mean now. HEY I SEE YOU WALKING NEAR ME WELL BYE!

Sincer… how do spell that again? Oh well! I'll use "From" or something….

~MONKEY D. LUFFY! THE FUTURE KING OF THE PIRATES! :]


	2. Ace's Love Letter

_~Ace's Love Letter~_

_Dear Marco,_

_I think we need to… y'know… suck each others banana if you know what I mean *wink wink* _

_~ Love.. you're guy with the big ass dick ;) _

_**~Flashford~**_

_**I secretly sneaked a love letter in Marcos folder.**_

_**I can't believe him! **_

_**I gave him letter confessing my love for him.**_

_**He said : ''Dafuq did I just read?!''**_

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

…

_**B-BUT! I-I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS LETTER? WHY WONT HE ACCEPT ME?**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

_**Bitch.**_

_**A/N: This was just a joke… so calm your nipples. XD**_

_**COMMENT! NOW :U**_


End file.
